Aristrianna Talthalellyn Semoron
Backstory Aristrianna was the youngest of her family. She has an older half-sibling, a brother, who has a different father. As with most of the tribe her brother took to protecting the animals and wilderness they call home. That home being a place called the High Forest. Her brother was very protective of Aristrianna as she was growing up as, unlike him, she was not a pure wood elf. Aristrianna, a child of an Eladrin father and wood elf mother, was something not well received in her tribe. Though her mother and brother tried to shield her from it there were some elder elves in the tribe that thought Aristrianna should not have been born. There were members of the tribe, outside of her family, that adored Aristrianna and tried to make her life more enjoyable. Those of different races also sought friendship with Aristrianna, including residents from the feywild, and soon she was surrounded by friends, some of which taught her the Sylvan language due to their friendship with her and her own unique mixed blood. Aristrianna was grateful of this gift. Soon it became apparent that Aristrianna had inherited her mother's magical skills and love of nature and her new friends were ecstatic in showing her ways to use it and introducing her to the animals that shared the forest with them. Shortly after her 75th birthday Aristrianna's life would change slightly as her mother, a gifted and powerful druid was sent to a circle far from home as there was a need for her help. This left Aristrianna and her brother Kalethyr alone in the family dwelling. It was around this time that one of the local druids approached Aristrianna and her brother and asked if Aristrianna wished to train under them as he felt she had the calling. Aristrianna accepted with enthusiasm and with her brother's best wishes and promises to visit she went with her new mentor. Her training in the druidic arts progressed and soon Aristrianna was sent to do small tasks here and their for her circle and mentors. On one such task Aristrianna encountered a wounded bird, it looked like it was hurt from a careless set trap. Not knowing enough healing arts to help it but knowing it would not last long enough to reach those that could Aristrianna did the only thing she could think to do; she ended the animals suffering. From the bird Aristrianna took three feathers and vowed to not let things like this happen again. Upon finishing the task set on her she returned to her home and asked the druids to further instruct her in the arts of healing. As the years went by her brother and mother visited her. One day her mother informed her she was going to stay at another circle in a different part of the world as she felt she could do more good there. While her brother and Aristrianna were sad to see their mother go so far away they knew that their mother would be able to help nature and its children better in that place. Finally Aristrianna had progressed enough that her druid mentors said she was ready to no longer be a student under them but become a full member herself. They still proclaimed that she had much to learn and must always be willing to do so though. Shortly before her 200th birthday the elder druids in Aristrianna's circle began to feel uneasy and although they did not share why with everyone it was felt throughout the circle. It was around this time that Aristrianna lost contact with her mother. Her brother, away on his own adventure, was unaware of what was happening. Soon Aristrianna's circle could not reach some of the circles elsewhere in the world. It was at this point that the High Council of Druids met and decided that each circle would send out one of their own to investigate the matter and one to go into the world and listen for tidings of what was going on. One of Aristrianna's friends Lyiara was chosen to go investigate the matter directly and Aristrianna was chosen to go out into the world and gather as much information in general as she could. Aristrianna left reluctantly, leaving a message for her brother about her task so he would know where she was. Description Appearance Aristrianna has light brown hair and light brown skin. Her eyes however set her apart from other wood elves. Her eyes are a solid green colour with no white or pupil in them. She is approximately 5 feet and 4 inches and like all elves she is graceful and slender, however she does show some muscle to her. Most of her hair is worn loose and it is of medium length, however there is always one braid present. In this braid she has three feathers woven in with a light green bead. Although not usually seen there is a sprig of mistletoe under her clothing that acts as a focus for her. When she casts spells she can be seen to touch her chest. Personality Although nice to her friends and family she often can seem to be aloof and unapproachable to those she does not know. She has little patience for those who hide ill intent towards her, her forests, her friends, her family, or her animals behind smiles and smooth talking. If you rouse her anger you will know. She is slow to trust new people and those of other races but once her trust is gained you will have a friend in her. Category:Player Characters Category:Druids Category:Elves Category:Circles of Nature's Balance